


Perfect

by loveanddeathandartandtaxes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bath, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveanddeathandartandtaxes/pseuds/loveanddeathandartandtaxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been a girlfriend, years ago, who’d tried to get him into meditation. Perhaps making tea is the closest he’ll get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/gifts).



He starts drinking tea in Afghanistan, actually. His drinks of choice in university and for long shifts at Bart’s had been beer and coffee, respectively, but with an alcoholic sister and enough tension to keep him awake for days, he turns to tea in the desert. It was a little bit of home, he tells himself, making it like his mum had preferred. Later he eases back on the sugar and increases the milk, and suddenly the mix in his mug is _comfort_. After he comes home (finds home) he works his way through all the different black teas that Tesco and Waitrose stock, searching for perfection. Sherlock is no help, drinking anything John sets in front of him.

There had been a girlfriend, years ago, who’d tried to get him into meditation. Perhaps making tea is the closest he’ll get. Even before the water boils, as he is dropping bags into mugs and spooning out sugar in preparation, he can already feel the relaxation of a good cuppa sinking into him.

The bathroom door is slightly ajar, but he knocks anyway.  
“Cup of tea coming in a sec for you, love.”  
“Mm.”

Water, milk; stir. He carries both mugs into the bathroom and passes Sherlock his as he soaks.

Leaning in for a kiss, he can taste his perfect blend.


End file.
